


Jan/Feb 2017 Tumblr Drabbles

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Books, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Sneaking Around, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Women's March on Washington DC - 21 January 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: Quick drabble because I was inspired by that gifset during the trial with Andy saying that Ben and Leslie just saw each other at work. Oh and also when they were at home having sex. :)





	1. Pawnee: The Greatest Town in America  (Take Two)

**October 6, 2011:**

_Ben,_   
_I’m glad you decided to stay in Pawnee._   
_Leslie Knope_

 

**December 9, 2011:**

“Wait! You can’t go to sleep yet!” Leslie yelled out as soon as she shut Ben’s door and then practically sprinted across the room to the bed.

Ben seemed surprised and sat up quickly. Well, not surprised that she was in his room and in a pair of pajama pants and one of his old t-shirts, (Leslie had no idea what _Sebadoh_ was, but it had looked all worn-in and comfy when she went poking around in his drawer earlier), but surprised that she was quickly running towards him.

“What are–”

She was on the bed and in his lap before Ben could even finish his sentence.

In his own pajamas and clearly ready for bed even though the light was still on, her boyfriend gripped her hips to help her get steady and then managed to ask what was happening. All while she effortlessly straddled his hips, just as if she’d never stopped fitting her body to his perfectly.

Leslie laughed–and it felt so good to laugh with him again–in response to his still a bit shocked expression and then leaned over to her side of the bed and uncovered the book she had hidden there earlier.

“Here.”

He released her sides and took it from her, making a slightly confused face as he held another copy of _Pawnee: The Greatest Town in America_ in his hands.

“It’s your book.”

She nodded and then leaned in and kissed him. Ben smelled like soap and tasted like toothpaste and god, she missed that so much. The way he was at night and how cuddly and easily confused he was when she surprised him with something after midnight.

“It’s your new copy of my book. I wrote you another inscription. It’s much better than the old one. In fact, do you have the other book? We should just burn that one right now. Where is–”

“Um, it’s over there on my shelf, but maybe let’s not burn it? That sounds…a bit drastic.”

Leslie cocked her head. “Okay, but this is your new official book. This is the one you use. Open it! Ben!”

His eyes widened but then he grinned. “Alright. Alright.”

The writing started on the first blank page, continued on the title page, and started up again on two blank back pages. It included all of her thoughts and feelings and even another appearance by the kiss monster at the very end–as well as his friend the _snuggle goblin_.

She’d had some extra time on her hands during her suspension to find the perfect words. And to make it all completely definitive, she had even gotten it notarized. The stamp was right there on the last page.

If it was possible, Ben’s eyes widened even more as he turned the first page, turned the next page, and then flipped to the back at her continued, pages 236 and 238 note. He grinned when he saw her drawings…and then made a face when he saw the notary public seal below her signature.

“Wow.”

“I don’t want you to just have the old book, when what I really wanted to tell you didn’t make it into that one. Plus, there’s new stuff here now, since we officially love each other and everything. So, this is how I really feel.”

His expression no longer looked perplexed. Now, Ben was smiling at her. The kind of smile where his whole face softened up and his gaze warmed her whole body from head to toe. She leaned in for one more kiss and then moved off his lap and readjusted next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

Leslie felt him brush his lips against the top of her head and the gesture made her grin.

“Read it.”

He did. Or rather, they read it together.

After the first page, he turned towards her. “Was that whole first section about my butt?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“It’s really a great butt.”

“Thank you?“

Leslie started cackling and cuddled into him even more. “You’re welcome. Keep going. This next part is really important.”

Ben started on the second page with Leslie reading right along with him again. He paused after the first few paragraphs and turned towards her once more.

If the first page had been somewhat light and silly, this second page focused on how happy he made her. How she couldn’t believe that she didn’t realize how she felt sooner. How sorry Leslie was that she ever agreed to break up with him for the sake of her campaign, because that had been really stupid.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ben said, cuddling closer and rubbing his foot against hers. “We’re back together now.”

“Yeah, but…”

She trailed off when Ben rested the open book against his chest and entwined his fingers with hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“Look, maybe having those five and a half months apart made me realize how important you were to me, too. I mean, I’m not sure I was ready to resign in disgrace last spring, but a couple of weeks ago? It was a complete no-brainer. Because I’m in love with you and I didn’t want to have to hide it at all.”

“I love you too. So much.”

They kissed again and soon Leslie was back straddling his lap and pretty much sitting on the bottom half of the book, which had slid down a bit when they first started locking lips.

“But don’t you want me to finish reading what you wrote?”

“Yes, definitely, but we should take a make-out break first.”

He just smiled and rubbed his nose against hers in response.


	2. Time to Start Working on the Next Batch

**April 2014**

“I love being pregnant!” Leslie said, unable to hold it all in any longer. It was Sunday morning and she’d already let him sleep in a little, besides, how could Ben even sleep? They were having a baby!

She poked him and her husband slowly woke up and smiled groggily at her.

“I mean, I threw up this morning first thing,” Leslie continued, “but then I made myself a chocolate chip and banana omelet and now I feel great.”

“Ew,” Ben commented, but cuddled up to her anyway. “That sounds really gross, babe, but I’m glad you’re feeling good now. What time is–”

She nodded. “Seven-thirty. And I am. You should have knocked me up right away. On our honeymoon, even.”

Ben smiled and sleepily kissed the side of her face, his hand moving down to just below her belly button. He quickly slid his hand under the elastic of her pajama pants and rested his warm palm against her belly.

“You just went off the pill a few months ago. I did the best I could.”

“Hmmm, I guess. But anyway, I was thinking, I’ll turn forty right after this one’s born, if we hustle, we can probably do this two more times. So, we should switch you to looser boxers now, so you stay good to go.”

“Oh, uh–”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, your butt always looks so amazing in the boxer-briefs, and I’m going to be sad to not get that view anymore, but we all have to make sacrifices here.”

He didn’t answer her, just laughed. Ben’s face was now in the crook of her neck and when he kissed her there, she shivered.

“Let’s have this first baby and then we can decide about more, okay?”

“Fine. And we just have to make it to the doctor’s appointment Tuesday and then we can tell everyone! Which is good, because I’m not sure Andy’s going to be able to make it much longer.”

“Right. Just three more days,” he mumbled as she sat up a bit.

Leslie watched as he closed his eyes.

“This is really amazing, Ben!”

His eyes snapped back open and he nodded quickly.

“There’s a baby inside me! I’m growing our baby! Being pregnant is the best! I even think my boobs seem bigger.”

“Mmmmm. Cool,” Ben responded, slowly kissing his way down to her stomach. When he got to her belly, the spot where her pants were already tugged down a bit, he gave her a kiss. “Good morning, baby. I love you but please stop making your mommy throw up so much. Also, let’s all take a family nap right now. You in?”

Leslie ran her fingers through Ben’s out of control bedhead and smiled. Fine, she’d let him sleep a few more minutes.

He must be really tired if he didn’t comment on her boobs.

**July 2014:**

“Hey, are you ready?”

“Yep,” Leslie said, walking out of the bedroom and into the hallway, as if everything was completely normal. “Fourth of July picnic, let’s go.”

Ben frowned. “Um….” he trailed off and walked over to her. Then he lifted up the hem of her long t-shirt. “You’re not wearing any pants.”

Damn his annoying attention to detail.

“Okay, look, all those maternity shorts I bought last month? They don’t fit anymore. And it’s hot. It’s like really hot outside, Ben.”

She had gone out there earlier to water the roses on the deck and Leslie had to rush back inside and stick her face in the freezer and as much of her body as she could manage in the fridge.

“So…you’re not going to wear pants to the park today?”

“The t-shirt is long, it’s not like anyone can tell. It’s fine,” she waved him off.

Her husband shook his head. “Alright, I see what you’re saying, but I have to tell you, it’s fairly obvious that you’re not wearing pants.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You have on pink and red striped panties.”

“You only know that because you looked because you’re a perv. It’s fine, let’s go.”

“Well, actually, hold on. You can see them pretty clearly through the t-shirt,” he pointed. “And also, it doesn’t really cover your butt in back, which I have no problem with around the house because I’m a perv, but I’m not sure it’s going to work at Ramsett Park.”

Leslie closed her eyes and groaned. “I have no summer clothes that fit anymore. Nothing fits. I’m five months pregnant and maternity shorts that I wore last month can’t even begin to contain the triplets now! And Ben, it’s so hot out. I can’t put on anything else! Why is the Fourth of July even in July anyway? That’s so dumb.”

“Come on,” he took her hand.

“You’re not going to make me wear pants?”

“Nope.”

“Yay,” Leslie added, as he led her down the stairs.

But wait, that didn’t sound like Ben. He was usually very pro-pants in public. To be honest, she was too, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

When they got to the living room, she watched as he took the plaid blanket from on top of the picnic basket by the door and spread it out on the floor. Ben grinned at her and took his shorts off and tossed them on the couch.

Leslie gave him an appreciative eyebrow wiggle when he modeled his boxer-briefs for her. Mmmmm, sexy.

“Not that I don’t like the show, but what’s happening?”

“New plan. The annual Fourth of July picnic this year is inside, in the air-conditioning. Pants optional,” Ben announced, walking over and helping her sit down on the blanket.

“Oh, yeah, okay. Much better plan. You are a man-genius.”

Ben nodded. “Besides, you’re right. It’s really fucking hot out. I’m not even pregnant and I was not looking forward to being outside in that.”

“It is. So hot out. And these babies are really hot and heavy, too,” she said, as Ben handed her one of the sandwiches from the basket.

Leslie set it down and grabbed a red, white, and blue cupcake from the basket instead. “I mean, I love being pregnant, but it is way too hot out if you don’t have any shorts that fit.”

Ben nodded.

**September 2014**

“Bennnnnnn!”

“I know. Honey, I know. I’m so sorry. The light is red, I can’t–”

“But I have to pee! Oh my god, I have to pee.”

“I’m sorry, We’re almost home. Just like, uh, twenty-five more blocks. It’s okay. This is okay…oh thank god,” Ben said, as the light turn green and he accelerated.

“GO. FASTER.” It wasn’t yelling, more like very aggressive and loud ordering.

Ben gave her a look and stepped on the gas pedal a bit…and then stopped for a red light in three more blocks.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Okay, that was a yell. “Ben. Ben. Ben. I can’t even squat by the side of the car and pee because I can’t even squat anymore! This is ridiculous! Who the hell put all of these lights here?”

“Um, the City Planner, probably?”

“I hate him. I hate the crew who installed the lights too. And the actual part of the street that the lights are stuck in. The color red. Of course, I love being pregnant, but I hate everything else right now, including this car. Oh my god.”

“Alright. It’s okay,” Ben said calmly, as the light finally turned green and he quickly started driving the last twenty-three blocks to their house. “Look, if you don’t make it and you pee in my car, it’s okay. It’s not a–”

“I’M NOT GOING TO PEE IN YOUR CAR!” Leslie screamed.

“Okay. I–”

“I might pee in your car,” she whispered and then started crying.

“Oh, god. Leslie, it’s okay. Honey, hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you. You can pee if you have to.”

“I h-h-have to p-p-pee,” she repeated through her sobs. “Noooooowwwww.”

Ben took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Just d-d-drive. You don’t…you don’t have to hold–”

“I can do both. Leslie, whatever happens in the next seventeen blocks is okay. I promise.”

She groaned in response and then she stopped crying.

No.

She was absolutely not going to pee in this fucking car. She was not. There might be three huge and growing babies pressing on her bladder all at once, but full-on car urination was not happening.

Leslie scrunched up her eyes, held her breath, and grimaced.

“Oh. It’s okay, babe. Um, it’s okay. Just…let it out.”

Leslie’s eyes snapped open and she turned to look at him. “I’m not peeing! I’m holding it in! Stop talking to me! I love you so much, but I will punch you in the face if you keep talking. And then I will pee all over this seat, just to spite you.”

Ben’s eyes widened, but to his credit, he didn’t say anything, he just gave her hand another squeeze.

**November 2014:**

“Are you ready to meet everyone tomorrow?”

They were on the bed, Leslie on her back and Ben curled into her. He was almost always the outside spoon now, since her belly went so far out, it was impossible to get her arms around him.

“Yes. I’m ready. And more importantly, I think they’re ready for their own place.”

Ben laughed, making her smile even as she closed her eyes.

It seemed crazy that her c-section was scheduled to start in just under twelve hours. Her little triple cherries had been such a part of her life already the last eight months. And sure, Ben had to help her up from pretty much every seated position now and Leslie hadn’t even seen her feet in weeks, but, she was going to miss this–being pregnant.

Even if it was almost impossible to find a comfortable position for sleeping.

“I really loved all of this,” she whispered, as Ben’s palm continued to rub lazily against her ridiculously large belly. “Every single second. Even the uncomfortable parts. But…I’m ready to have these babies out of me tomorrow.”

“I know. Me too.”

“Plus…it’s almost time to start working on the next batch,” she teased, even as Ben brought his hand up over her mouth and groaned.


	3. The Knope-Wyatts (get ready to) march on Washington

“Hey, babe! Get in here!”

Ben must have been upstairs too because Leslie watched as he rushed into their bedroom just a few seconds later.

“Yeah? What’s–”

“Come here, I need to measure your head.”

“Ohhhhkay,” he answered slowly, frowning a little but walking over and stopping right in front of her. But then he smiled and moved a bit closer, so his waist was right by her face. It was a nice view, but not very helpful at the moment.

“Bend down,” she instructed, looking up at him.

Now he seemed a bit confused. “Bend down? Why?”

Leslie held up the half-finished pink hat she’d been crocheting. “Bend down so I can see if it’s going to fit.”

“Oh,” Ben’s eyes widened and he started nodding. “Ohhhhh. Alright. Yeah.”

He quickly sat down on the bed next to her and she put the beginnings of the bright pink pussy hat on her husband’s head. Ann had emailed her the pattern a couple of days ago and Leslie had wasted no time in getting started.

It fit perfectly. Leslie smiled as she took in her handiwork but also, she was a little confused about something. “So, what did you think was happening when I called you in here?”

“Oh, no, nothing. I thought you wanted to…see if a hat you were making for...the Women’s March next week fit on my head. Of course that’s what I thought you meant.”

Now it was Leslie’s turn to look confused. She studied his face for a couple of seconds, “Oh my god. Did you think I called you in here to give you a blow job?”

“What? Nooooooo. No,” he paused but seemed to look slightly guilty. “No.”

“Ben…really?”

Eventually, the corners of his mouth twitched up in a small smile. His messy weekend hair was sticking out the top of the hat, where she still had to seal it up and then make the little ears at the sides and really, he did look pretty irresistible.

“Fine. Okay. I thought you maybe wanted to _snuggle_. I mean, the kids are napping, so…”

She started laughing. Of course, Leslie almost always wanted to snuggle her husband, but she also had limited time to get the family’s hats done and their two-year-olds only took so many naps during the day.

She’d managed to make three small hats last night in bed, but those had been fairly quick to finish. Because small toddler heads.

“This is serious, babe. There’s no time for any funny business. I need to finish your hat, make mine, and then we need to start on the signs. Oh! And if I can get these two done fast enough, I can make hats for April, Andy, Donna and even some ladies at the Midwest NPS office who are driving to Washington too.”

He nodded at her plan. “Absolutely. And also, family sign making project starts today, after the triplets wake up. I have poster board and markers all spread out on the dining room table already. We make signs, have dinner, then we tackle bath time.”

“God, I love it when you get all organized and focused.”

Ben grinned again at her. “I know you do, honey. And I do think this is really important, marching together with our kids and the whole country in our unified belief that women’s rights are human rights.”

“It is very important,” Leslie agreed.

“Oh, and also,” Ben continued, “I had some ideas for the signs. Now, I know this is a little immature, but…what do you think about _Trump Eats Farts_ for one. Maybe Stephen’s?”

 _Fart_ had recently become one of their twenty-six-month-old son’s favorite words. The kids only knew about seventy-five words each but somehow ones like  _fart,_ _butt,_ and _snot_ had all entered their children’s limited vocabulary.

Leslie was pretty sure it was Andy’s musical influenc, but at least her children weren’t babbling around the house about sex hair.

She nodded as she carefully lifted the in-progress hat from her husband’s head and then laid it carefully down next to the skein of bright pink yarn it was still attached to.

Then she grabbed Ben by the t-shirt and led him to lie down on the bed with her, so they were both on their sides.

“Wha–”

He didn’t even get to finish his question before her lips were on his and her fingers were working to get his jeans undone.

“You’re a very wonderful, supportive, and organized husband and _now_ you’re getting a blow job,” Leslie finally told him, their faces still all close together.

Ben’s warm brown eyes widened a bit at her words, but then she got a huge grin from her husband before he rubbed his nose against hers and pushed forward for another kiss.


	4. At Home Having Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick drabble because I was inspired by that gifset during the trial with Andy saying that Ben and Leslie just saw each other at work. Oh and also when they were at home having sex. :)

When he wakes up, he’s alone in his bed.

Ben frowns. He’s just about to whisper her name when he feels the bed shift and then there she is–-warm and cuddly against him, although no longer naked.

“Where’d you go?”

“Bathroom,” Leslie responds and there’s something in her tone that doesn’t quite sound right.

“What’s wr–”

“So, you know how we were trying to be sneaky? You know, with the being over here instead of at my place? We were going to be quiet and sneaky and no one was going to know I was here.”

“Yeah,” he confirms, starting to sit up. There’s just enough light in his bedroom from the window so he watches as she sits up too.

“Okay, well. I was walking back to your room and I ran into Andy in the hallway.”

“What?” Ben can feel his eyes widen and crap, that is probably not good. “Um, what were you wearing?”

“This,” she gestures to the plaid shirt he’d worn to work the previous day. The one she obviously grabbed from the floor and put on to walk down the hall to the bathroom.

He closes his eyes and rubs his forehead. He was kind of hoping she’d put her pants, top, and blazer back on. They’d only been dating a little over a week and…it seems they’d already gotten a little sloppy with the covert part of their rule-breaking relationship.

Leslie seems to read his mind. “I don’t think if I’d have gotten completely dressed again, that I could have convinced him that we were having a meeting. At three AM. _In your bedroom_.”

“Okay. Okay. So Andy knows now. I mean, he kind of knew we liked each other but–”

“How’d he know that?”

Ben pauses and then kind of feels himself start to blush. “Oh. Um. Well, I told him. That night at the Snakehole Lounge. You know, with all the Snake juice?”

Leslie groans and Ben too has to work to keep his stomach from flipping over just at the memory of how awful he felt the next morning.

“He asked what was going on with us and I told him. Um, I told him that we kind of liked each other.” Ben continues, pausing to give her a smile. “He suggested we roleplay that I was your boss and that sex was forbidden.”

“But that’s our actual situation,” Leslie comments, making a face.

“Yeahhhh,” Ben agrees. He decides not to mention Andy’s spanking suggestion.

He watches as she starts giggling and he has to stop himself from laughing too. “Shhhh.”

“I think the cat’s already out of the bag, Ben.”

He studies her and tugs her closer and despite Andy catching his subordinate in the hallway overnight, wearing nothing but Ben’s plaid shirt, it’s easy to push any concern aside.

Especially when they start kissing again.

They end up back down and under the covers, her hip thrown casually over his, like they’ve been snuggling and sleeping together for years instead of just days.

“It’s not so bad,” Leslie tells him. “So Andy, April, Ann, and my mom know. It’s not like any of them will say anything to Chris. We’ll just put a lock down on this starting right now. We’ll really be sneaky. No one else will find out.”

“Wait, did April see you too?”

“No. But I"m sure Andy will tell her–they are married. Oh, and I’m making pancakes for breakfast tomorrow. It was Andy’s idea.”

Ben manages to keep the _good lord_ mostly under his breath. Of course now the whole house is having Saturday breakfast together in the morning. Sure. Why not? And then maybe they can all watch a movie together too. And play board games afterwards.

“Don’t freak out,” she says against his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. I’ll borrow some of your pajama pants to wear with the shirt and we’ll all have chocolate chip pancakes and then we can go to my house. I’ve got some ideas about kissing I’d like to share with you this weekend.”

“Oh yeah?“ Ben sighs and can’t help but grin sleepily before tugging her even closer. He unbuttons the shirt so that they’re skin to skin again. "Kissing ideas, huh?”

“Yep. Oh, and do you think you can do a Ronald Reagan impression?


End file.
